


The Only Thing

by bloodyfandom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows, he knows maybe better than anybody, that life is impermanence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere after CA:TWS

His jaw aches, a burning of muscle that doesn't bother him until he thinks about it too hard. A strong hand in his hair forces his face up, tilts his head back. He blinks through the tears at that hauntingly familiar face, changed so much by time and circumstance that he almost doesn't recognize it anymore.  
  
“Buck...” he chokes out through his abused throat.  
  
But Bucky doesn't listen.  
  
“James,” he reminds him.  
  
Right. Right, it was James now.  
  
“You're gonna correct me on that now?” Steve teases, breath hitching at the end, lip curling up as a wave of sensation snaps through him.  
  
“Maybe it'll finally stick in that thick skull of yours,” James shoots back, pressing Steve's face to his chest, hands smoothing over his skin, fingers carding through his hair.  
  
“Think I mighta been wrong,” Steve gasps.  
  
“Yeah? 'bout what?”  
  
“You takin' all the stupid with you. Think I mighta held on to some.”  
  
A soft snort from behind him, a renewed effort, the snapping of hips propels Steve forward, body jolted as Sam drives into him.  
  
“I must be doing this wrong if you have enough brain power to chit chat.”  
  
“Must...must be,” Steve breathes.  
  
He knows he's red from face to waist, mostly because Sam keeps teasing him, keeps slapping his flank with sharp swats that make Steve's dick jump so hard it smacks his belly. His jaw aches from sucking Bu...James off. He sucked and licked and let James fuck his throat until he thought cum was gonna shoot out his nose. Steve's tongue chases the taste on his lips. James' dick was limp now, sated and happily spent, so James was just holding Steve, touching him, keeping him barely upright.  
  
“Smack his ass again,” James suggests.  
  
So Sam does, and Steve lets out a soft cry.  
  
God, Sam feels so good, driving into him over and over, pounding, merciless. Steve feels impossibly heavy between his legs and weightless everywhere else, overly hot, sharp senses picking out the bitter/salt/sweet of arousal and cum and sweaty skin.  
  
He's dimly aware when James and Sam kiss, when Sam's hips stutter, when James' fingers tighten in his hair, one hand stroking him lovingly.  
  
Then Sam's sure hand finds his dick, strokes him steadily, tenderly. He's being kissed and filled and loved and it hurts so terribly and wonderfully that Steve can't breathe. He can't breathe and he's cumming. He's cumming hard, James holding him tight, letting Steve sob his release against his collarbone.  
  
He holds Steve while Sam keeps pumping away, chasing his own orgasm. Finally his hips stop snapping and he just rocks against Steve's ass, moaning into Steve's shoulder blade.  
  
As Steve pants against James' skin, wincing faintly at the sticky, hot friction as Sam pulls out, he slides his hands up James' thighs. They kiss, trading off, mouths seeking out necks and shoulders, lips crashing together, the haze of orgasm fading into something sweet and sensual and sleepy.  
  
They've pushed two beds together in the hotel and when Steve collapses heavily onto the mattresses Sam laughs and James huffs out an amused breath. They clean up but just barely, just enough so they won't regret it in the morning, before tangling together in the sheets and blankets.  
  
Steve soaks up the warmth, happy to be here, regardless of circumstances.  
  
Because he knows. Steve knows, he knows maybe better than anybody, that life is impermanence. It's death and famine, war and plague, it's the rattling, hacking cough that balances you on the precipice, ready to tumble over. Steve knows he is not infinite or immortal, he is not even particularly resilient sometimes. He just knows there is this moment. This moment here.  
  
In this moment he has everything he wants, his past and his present joined to make his future.  
  
In this moment he has everything he wants and, by God, he is going to hold on as long as he can.  
  
He's going to hold on.

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired somewhat by this](http://workneverover.tumblr.com/post/60958585659/girlsrule-subsdrool-i-got-a-message-on-okc). NSFW!!!
> 
> [I'm on tumblr](http://bloodyhellkira.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> If anyone wants to make fan art based on any of my fics I would be very, very happy. :D


End file.
